TO INNE ŻYCIE
by draus
Summary: AU Voldemort dowiaduje się o kryjówce Potterów, ma zamiar zabić rodziców i dziecko, lecz ktoś częściowo krzyżuje jego plany... OSTRZEŻENIE: Fanfik może zawierać śladowe ilości kanonu. Osoby uczulone na kanoniczność proszone są o ostrożne czytanie. Dziękuję, Lady Autor.
1. PROLOG

-Pożyczyłabyś mi niewidkę twojego męża na jeden wieczór?- spytał Severus, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Nie potrafił się nie uśmiechać widząc Lily, dalej miał jej za złe, że wyszła za Pottera, tego aroganckiego, chamskiego dupka, lecz nie umiał się na nią gniewać. Kochał ją zbyt mocno, wiedział że ona go także, i nawet głupi Potter go nie przekona, że jest inaczej.

- Sev, możesz mi powiedzieć czemu jej potrzebujesz? – zapytała przyjaciela, z którym się niedawno pogodziła.

-Cóż… Dumbledore zlecił mi wykonać bardzo tajne zadanie dla Zakonu.- skłamał - Niestety nie mogę ci powiedzieć na czym ono polega. Potrzebuję tej peleryny tylko na jeden wieczór. Potem ją posłusznie oddam.

- Skoro to misja dla Zakonu, to pozostaje mi nic innego jak pożyczyć ci ją i o nic nie pytać…

- Dzięki, Lily. Teraz muszę już iść. Uważaj na siebie jak będziesz wracać do domu. – powiedział z troską w głosie, po czym przytulił ją mocno na pożegnanie.

* * *

><p>-Panie...<p>

-Zostaw!- warknął Lord, boleśnie odtrącając ciemnowłosą kobietę, która padła u jego stóp.

-Przepraszam, Panie...

-Czy ja wymagam zbyt wiele? Jesteś bezużyteczna. Nie potrafisz namierzyć zwykłej hołoty.

-Ale chronią ich...

-I co, Bello? Nie dasz sobie rady? Jak zwykle, wszyscy są bezużyteczni. Przyprowadź mi... Glizdogona. On jest mi potrzebny -Chwilę potem, stał przed nim mały, roztrzęsiony mężczyzna. Z wyglądu przypominał trochę szczura, miał małe, wodniste, rozbiegane oczka.

-Tak, Panie?

-Wiesz, o co mi chodzi, Glizdogonie -syknął Voldemort.- James Potter. Długo będziesz go krył? A może mógłbyś umrzeć za NIEGO i jego rodzinę?

-U-umrzeć, Panie?- wyjąkał mężczyzna, czując jak zimny dreszcz przebiega mu po plecach.

-Tak, Glizgonie. Przecież jesteście przyjaciółmi. Co ci szkodzi na trochę poświęcenia?- odparł jadowicie Czarny Pan.- Wydaj tą szlamę…- przerwał nagle, lecz na dosłownie sekundę- i jej plugawego męża. Więcej na tym zyskasz niż stracisz.

-A dziecko? Oni mają dziecko!

-Dziecko? Martwe czy żywe, co da temu światu, który jest przeludniony? Czas zadbać o to, żeby były na nim odpowiednie osoby.

-Panie... Ja, ja...

Tom Riddle machnął różdżką, na co Peter mocno się wzdrygnął, obawiając się kary za tak długie wahania. Jednak jego mistrz wyczarował kawałek pergaminu, pióro i atrament, które podleciały do Pettigrew.

-Napisz to, drogi Glizdogonie, a staniesz się moim ulubieńcem. Będziesz bohaterem wśród wszystkich moich popleczników.

Peter Pettigrew trzęsącymi się dłońmi, podchwycił przedmioty wyczarowane przez Voldemorta i zaczął skrobać adres jednego z domów w Dolinie Godryka.

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort aportował się w Dolinie Godryka. Wiedział, że dziś TO musi nastąpić. Dzisiaj zabije tego małego chłopca, o którym mowa w przepowiedni. Może nawet oszczędzi rodziców, gdy nie będą się zbytnio opierać. Czarny pan przeszedł przez furtkę, zauważając że Potterowie nawet nie raczyli zasłonić zasłon. Głupcy, nie wiedzą co ich czeka. Otworzył drzwi za pomocą zaklęcia i postanowił wejść do środka, kiedy James wbiegł do holu. To będzie takie łatwe, nawet nie ma przy sobie różdżki.<p>

-Lily, bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj! To on! Idź! Uciekaj! Ja go zatrzymam…

Voldemort nie mógł się powstrzymać od wybuchnięcia śmiechem, nawet z różdżką w ręku Potter nie miał szans go powstrzymać, a co dopiero nieuzbrojony, idiota.

- Avada Kedavra!- Przedpokój wypełnia zielone światło. Czarny pan widzi jak Lily umyka na górę z synkiem na rękach. Są tacy bezbronni. Nawet ta szlama postanowiła czuć się tu na tyle bezpiecznie, że odłożyła gdzieś różdżkę.

Czarnoksiężnik wszedł na górę. Zobaczył, że kobieta postanowiła się zabarykadować w sypialni. Potterowie chyba rzeczywiście mieli jakieś zaniżone IQ, naprawdę ona myślała, że kilka krzeseł oraz zamknięcie drzwi na klucz zatrzymają Lorda Voldemorta? Otworzył drzwi i jednym machnięciem różdżki odrzucił na bok wszystkie przedmioty stojące mu na drodze. Mugolaczka postanowiła rozłożyć szeroko ramiona, osłaniając sobą syna, który właśnie bawił się pustą butelką po soku. Czarny Pan podszedł bliżej.

- Nie Harry, błagam, tylko nie Harry!- krzyknęła przestraszona kobieta.

-Odsuń się, głupia… odsuń się, i to już…

- Nie Harry, błagam, weź mnie, zabij mnie zamiast niego…

- To ostatnie ostrzeżenie…

- Nie Harry! Błagam… zlituj się… zlituj… Nie Harry! Nie Harry! Błagam… zrobię wszystko…

- Odsuń się… odsuń się, dziewczyno…

- Avada Ke…

-NIE!

Przed Lily wybiegł wysoki, ubrany na czarno mężczyzna o czarnych, tłustych włosach. Osłaniając ją i dzieciaka sobą. Kolejny głupiec. Severus, zawsze był tam gdzie ta szlama. Tylko skąd on się tu wziął? Skąd wiedział, że kryjówka Potterów jest tutaj? Glizdogon? Nie, Glizdogon nie. Przecież Voldemort go pilnował, nie miał jak powiadomić Snape'a.

- Och, Severusie czy uważasz, że nie powinieneś się sprzeciwiać swojemu Panu? Myślisz, że to rozsądne?

- Obiecałeś nie skrzywdzić Lily, jak widać, postanowiłeś nie dotrzymać słowa. Nie mogę ci pozwolić na zabicie jej ani jej dziecka.

-Ha!- zaśmiał się czarnoksiężnik- To dziecko jest Pottera! Myślisz, że po jego śmierci moglibyście udawać, że nic się nie stało i być szczęśliwą rodzinką? Lily cię nie kocha, zrozum to. Co byście powiedzieli małemu, kiedy zacząłby się dopytywać o ojca? Był sobie zły wujcio Tom, który chciał cię zabić. A tatuś który był głupcem, postanowił zaufać nieodpowiedniej osobie, więc wujcio Tom znalazł naszą kryjówkę i zabił tatusia.

- Lily,- szepnął Snape- gdy upadnę, nie schylaj się do mnie, już będę martwy. Osłaniaj swojego syna, on jest teraz najważniejszy. Zaufaj mi, Voldemort nie będzie w stanie ci nic zrobić.

- Kocham cię- wyszeptała mu do ucha, a kilka łez spłynęło jej po policzkach.- Zawsze cię kochałam.

Błysk zielonego światła znów rozświetlił dom Potterów. Severus upadł, porażony zaklęciem uśmiercającym. Lily, słuchając jego poleceń postanowiła za wszelką cenę nie pozwolić Czarnemu Panu zranić swojego syna.

- Odsuń się ty głupia szlamo! Chcesz skończyć jak swój kochany mąż czy ten parszywy zdrajca, twój kochanek? Ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Lepiej się odsuń!- zauważając jednak, że mugolaczka, stoi tak jak stała, tyle że teraz już się całkiem popłakała, krzyknął: - Avada Kedavra!- Lecz coś nie poszło z planem, to On, Czarny Pan, poczuł ból. I to najokropniejszy ból na świecie, zdał sobie sprawę, że musi uciec. Tak, musi uciec i się gdzieś skryć. Jak najdalej stąd.

Lily otwarła oczy które zamknęła z przerażenia. Zauważyła, że dalej stoi w sypialni kryjówki, którą uważała za bezpieczną i opiera się o łóżeczko. Pochyliła się nad trupem Severusa, leżącym pod jej nogami i złożyła pocałunek na jego lekko już posiniałych ustach. To w końcu dzięki niemu nie umarła po Avadzie. On oddał za nią życie. Z miłości. Jeśli coś mogło powstrzymać zaklęcie niewybaczalne, to to była właśnie ta rzecz. Rudowłosa wstała i postanowiła zająć się dzieckiem które, ku jej zdziwieniu gdzieś zniknęło. Nie było go w łóżeczku, a mogłaby przysiąc, że tuż po rzuceniu przez Voldemorta zaklęcia uśmiercającego, jej syn jeszcze tam się znajdował. Postanowiła przeszukać całą sypialnie, a gdy nie zauważyła żadnego śladu dziecka, przeszukała cały dom. Nie było go nigdzie. Harry Potter zniknął. Chłopiec, którego miała chronić, tak po prostu wyparował. Do tego nie miała żadnego wsparcia. Jej mąż oraz najlepszy przyjaciel nie żyli. Została sama z tym problemem. Musiała się poradzić Dumbledora.


	2. ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY- POCZĄTEK NOWEGO ŻYCIA

Zdruzgotana Lily siedziała w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu. Natychmiast po całym wydarzeniu wysłała mu sowę z wiadomością że muszą się jak najszybciej spotkać. Godzinę później była u Dumbledora i opowiadała mu całą historię dzisiejszego wieczora. Albus milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu się odezwał:

- Gdziekolwiek Harry się teraz znajduje, jest raczej bezpieczny. Voldemort nie mógł go zabrać ze sobą, bo fizycznie nie żyje, możliwość żę go porwał możemy od razu wykluczyć. Zaklęcie odbiło się od ciebie rykoszetem i uderzyło prosto w Riddle'a. To co zrobił Severus było piękne. Chyba nikt nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji z jego strony, no ale przy tobie zawsze tracił głowę- starzec uśmiechnął się łagodnie.- Męczy mnie tylko jedna rzecz, czy jesteś w stanie wyjaśnić jak on się znalazł w waszej kryjówce? Myślałem, że Strażnikiem Tajemnicy był któryś z waszych wspólnych przyjaciół.

- I ma pan rację. Był to Peter. Nie mam pojęcia jak Sev się tam znalazł… Nie mam nawet gdzie wrócić, bo mój dom został trochę zniszczony po tym wszystkim. Co mam robić, profesorze?

-Myślę, że dobrym pomysłem jest abyś zamieszkała tu, w Hogwarcie. W końcu jest to wspólny dom wszystkich uczniów, nawet tych, którzy już edukację skończyli.

- Ale… ja nie mogę tak po prostu tutaj zamieszkać. To jest miejsce dla uczniów i nauczycieli, a nie dla wdowy.

-Mamy wolną posadę nauczyciela Eliksirów. Z tego co pamiętam, to na wszystkich egzaminach miałaś Wybitny z tego przedmiotu. Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię tutaj zatrudnić, przynajmniej nie będę musiał szukać kandydatów na to stanowisko. A co do twojego stanu cywilnego, to zapewniam że to nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

- Jeśli serio pan tak uważa, to będzie to dla mnie przyjemność i zasługa. Przynajmniej będę mogła się trochę odciąć od myśli o Harry'm.

- Nie martw się, odkryciem tego co się stało z Harry'm też się zajmiemy. Sądzę, że uda nam się to rozgryźć. Mamy w końcu całą bibliotekę Hogwartu do dyspozycji.

* * *

><p>Amelia Williams wracała właśnie z cotygodniowych zakupów, kiedy natknęła się na niego. Mały około roczny brzdąc siedział przed wejściem do jej kamienicy, wymachując pustą butelką w powietrzu.<p>

-Hej, mały a ty tu skąd się wziąłeś? – zapytała rozglądając się dookoła. Panował tu całkiem duży ruch, jak to w sobotnie południe, pary wychodziły z dziećmi na spacer do pobliskiego parku, a inni ludzie wracali z weekendowych zakupów.- Przepraszam, czyje to dziecko?!- spytała głośno. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Najwidoczniej ktoś podrzucił jej pod drzwi sierotę. – Gdybym lubiła dzieci, powiedziałabym że jesteś całkiem uroczy- rzekła po chwili stania przed drzwiami- Chodź, -podniosła dziecko, a to upuściło butelkę z rąk- muszę cię zabrać do pani Cole. Ona się tobą zaopiekuje.

* * *

><p>-Lupi! Przyjdź tutaj szybko, musisz coś usłyszeć!- zawołał zdenerwowany Syriusz. Kiedy jego partner wszedł do salonu, zaczął czytać na głos- <em>Jak donosi korespondent Proroka Codziennego, w Noc Duchów tj. dwa dni temu miał miejsce atak na kryjówkę rodziny Potterów w Dolinie Godryka. Sprawcą był nie kto inny jak Sami-Wiecie-Kto. Na miejscu znaleziono ciała Jamesa Pottera oraz Severusa Snape'a. Nasi dziennikarze próbują odkryć skąd drugi mężczyzna się tam wziął, bo ten dom został ochroniony zaklęciem Fideliusa, a Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, jak udało nam się dowiedzieć był Peter Pettigrew. Mamy także informacje, że Lily jakimś sposobem udało się przeżyć zaklęcie uśmiercające. Nie wiadomo jednak co się stało z jej synem, Harrym który po całym wydarzeniu po prostu zniknął. Wiemy natomiast, że <em>_**Czarny Pan nie żyje**__! Istnieją teorie, że gdy rzucił on Avadę na kobietę, zaklęcie się od niej odbiło, uderzając samego nadawcę. O wszystkich nowych wiadomościach będziemy informować was na bieżąco. _– Black skończył czytać. Zapanowała chwilowa cisza.

- To straszne- powiedział Remus przerywając milczenie. Nic więcej nie potrafił z siebie wydusić.

- Ten cholerny zdrajca, Peter. Jak on mógł coś takiego zrobić? Zabiję go. Przysięgam. Zabiję tego drania jak tylko będę miał okazję… I jeszcze Smarkeus. Co on tam w ogóle robił?- Syriusz zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej.

- Nie wiem- odezwał się wilkołak- Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy znaleźć teraz Lily i spróbować ją wesprzeć.- powiedział biorąc kawałek papieru i pióro.

* * *

><p>Dzisiaj krótko, ale postaram się w ciągu następnego tygodnia opublikować drugi, dłuższy rozdział. ~Pani Autor.<p> 


End file.
